The present invention relates to a centrifugal casting machine, and in particular to a machine for molding parts by means of the centrifugal casting of metals, or metallic alloys, with a low melting point, or of synthetic materials, such as for example polyester- or polyurethane-based resins.
Machines are known which perform the casting of metals, or metallic alloys, with a low melting point or of synthetic materials in molds made of vulcanized rubber which are rotated during the introduction of the molten metal.
More particularly, said types of machine comprise a main framework which supports, so that it can rotate about a generally vertical main axis, a carousel on which a mold is arranged; said mold is composed of two half-molds which are substantially disk-shaped, face one another and are arranged so that their axes coincide with the main axis. The casting cavities are defined on the two faces of the half-molds which face one another, and are connected, by means of appropriate ducts defined in said half-molds, to a feed duct which extends axially in at least one of the two half-molds. During the casting step, the two half-molds are pressed against one another and the molten metal is poured into the feed duct, while the carousel, together with the mold, is rotated about the main axis so that the molten metal can fill the casting cavity by exploiting the centrifugal force.
An electric motor which is connected to the carousel by means of a transmission, generally of the belt type, is used for the rotary actuation of the carousel.
Said known types of machine have some disadvantages.
In fact, due to the arrangement of the motor, which is located laterally and is spaced from the main axis in order to allow the interposition of the transmission, relatively bulky overall volume occupation occurs.
Furthermore, since the transmission is generally used as a speed variator by using, in the case of a belt, an expanding pulley, it also requires the possibility of adjusting the position of the motor when the transmission ratio is changed.